


Hubris

by Splat_Dragon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindness, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, F/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Seven had been sure that his cameras couldn't be hacked. He'd never thought that someone might hack the code after such a big change. V had waved off Jumin's insistence that they position bodyguards around the apartment.In the days that came after, Seven would look back at their errors, and wonder, precisely, where it went wrong.





	1. Cover Page




	2. Making You Rue the Day

_ _

**Title:**  Hubris  
**Rating:** M  
**Fandom:** Mystic Messenger  
**Chapter(s):** 1/?  
**Characters:** Jumin Han, Zen, Jaehee Kang, MC, Unknown/Saeran, V, 707/Luciel, Yoosung Kim  
**Pairings:**  
**Synopsis:** Seven had been sure that his cameras couldn't be hacked. He'd never thought that someone might hack the code after such a big change. V had waved off Jumin's insistence that they position bodyguards around the apartment.  
In the days that came after, Seven would look back at their errors, and wonder, precisely, where it went wrong. **  
Tags:** Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Blood and Injury, Blindness, Body Horror

* * *

 

_'Stop.'_

 

His fist came down again, and again, and again.

 

_'Please, stop.'_

 

A fragile bone shattered.

 

_'Seven,'_

 

The hand came down again, this time clenching a knife.

 

_'Jumin,'_

 

Blood flew through the air, splattering against the wall.

 

_'Anyone...'_

 

Her shirt tore with a loud _riiip!_

 

_'Help me, please!'_

 

The blade returned, gouging deep into her skin.

 

_'Seven, aren't you watching?'_

 

A gloved hand roughly palmed her breast.

 

_'You promised that I wouldn't come to harm here...'_

 

The other hand, clenching the knife, tightened around her throat.

 

_'What did I do wrong?'_

 

“We can't have you identifying me, can we?”

 

_'I won't, just leave me be, and I won't.'_

 

The sharp point of a knife pressed against her eyelid.

 

_'I won't, I won't, I won't.'_

 

His thumb slipped up and pulled her eyelid back.

 

_'I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't.'_

 

The blade came down in a burst of gore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it seems to be pretty even, how about both?


	3. Child's Play

**Title:**  Hubris  
**Rating:** M  
**Fandom:** Mystic Messenger  
**Chapter(s):**  2/?  
**Characters:** Jumin Han, Zen, Jaehee Kang, MC, Unknown/Saeran, V, 707/Luciel, Yoosung Kim  
**Pairings:**  
**Synopsis:** Seven had been sure that his cameras couldn't be hacked. He'd never thought that someone might hack the code after such a big change. V had waved off Jumin's insistence that they position bodyguards around the apartment.  
In the days that came after, Seven would look back at their errors, and wonder, precisely, where it went wrong. **  
Tags:** Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Blood and Injury, Blindness, Body Horror

* * *

 

 

In the end, it was child's play.

 

The masked man dipped his hands into his pockets, feeling for the computer chip he'd brought along. All he needed to do was plug the chip into one camera. Saeyoung, the fool, had put the video streams from every channel on the same server. All he had to do was plug the chip into one security camera, any one, and the stream from each camera would be replaced with a recorded clip, custom made for each camera, complete with ambient sounds. The Disciple had ripped the clips from Saeyoung's computer when he'd hacked in the first time.

 

Making sure the transition would be seamless, Unknown stretched up and popped out the chip from the security camera, replacing it with his. After a brief black flash, he knew that Saeyoung would see the clips, and not notice the difference. For example, this camera showed the flower patch the camera faced, and had the sound of the birds that nested nearby.

 

There weren't even any bodyguards, the Disciple noted with a snort. They knew she was at risk of kidnapping and maybe worse, yet they couldn't be bothered to assign a physical barrier against him. Did they really have such high beliefs in their tech systems? What would they do, ping Saeyoung while he snatched the girl? Pathetic.

 

 

The plush grass hid the sound of his footsteps as he padded down the walkway, eyes locked on the marked door. A window gleamed next to it, providing a view of the yard while allowing him to see her. She didn't even notice him, he laughed, preoccupied in something on her phone. Probably those traitors, The Disciple growled, narrowing his eyes.

 

Now to wait. He couldn't grab her while she was on the phone, after all, it would be far too easy for her to call for help. And he needed all the time he could get to teach her His Savior's lesson. His mind flashed to her words: _“Make her regret joining them, My Lamb. You offered her the ability to come here, to come to Paradise, and she refused. Show her the error of her ways.”_ Her eyes had held a wicked gleam, _“and... why not have some fun with her? You deserve a reward.”_

 

At first he had hesitated. Having some fun? It wasn't something he'd expected from His Savior. But a few swallows of the Blessed Drink, and it hadn't seem like such a worry. She was His Savior, after all. She would never lead him astray.

 

 

His mint eyes peered through the window, keeping out of view. She seemed to be finishing whatever she was doing on her phone, setting it on the arm of the couch. The girl stood and stretched, twining her arms over her head, before plodding to the fridge.

 

She was across the room from her phone. The phone was far, far out of her reach.

 

_Now!_

 

The Disciple hurried forward, kicking in the glass windowpane with a loud _'Crack!'_ He easily leaped through the shattered window, landing with a small _'thud'_.

 

Catching her by surprise, he strode forward and grabbed her phone. He flicked it on, and scrolled through it disinterestedly, watched by the frozen girl. **“You're busy with the party?”** His mask filtered and changed his voice. This shook her from her startled stupor, and she screamed.

 

The Disciple smirked at her, tossing her phone to the side and idly hearing the screen shatter. **“You want to scream? Shh, I'll just force you to shut up so you'd better be quiet.”**

 

She blanched, pressing her back against the fridge, and whimpered.

 

Unknown sneered behind the mask, a grin that reached far too wide and showed far too many teeth. Although there was no way she could have seen him, she seemed to sense the malice, pressing herself further against the stainless steel, golden eyes hazy and wide. They darted this way and that, as though trying to find an escape.

 

“ **I am here to take you to Paradise.”** His heavy boots crunched the glass underfoot as he approached her. She had no chance to react before his hand had her about the throat, lifting her easily off the floor and slamming her against the fridge. He leaned in, whispering ominously in her ear: **“However, you must first repent.”**


	4. A Phone Call from Hell

**Title:**  Hubris  
**Rating:** M  
**Fandom:** Mystic Messenger  
**Chapter(s):**  3/?  
**Characters:** Jumin Han, Zen, Jaehee Kang, MC, Unknown/Saeran, V, 707/Luciel, Yoosung Kim  
**Pairings:**  
**Synopsis:** Seven had been sure that his cameras couldn't be hacked. He'd never thought that someone might hack the code after such a big change. V had waved off Jumin's insistence that they position bodyguards around the apartment.  
In the days that came after, Seven would look back at their errors, and wonder, precisely, where it went wrong. **  
Tags:**  Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Blood and Injury, Blindness, Body Horror 

 

* * *

 

 

_Click click clickclickclick click._

 

Seven's fingers flew across the keys of his keyboard, golden eyes staring at the code flashing across his screen without blinking. Fix this, and this, and then...

 

Briefly, his eyes darted to his second monitor. The picture was grainy, and gray, but still he could make out the girl on the screen. She lay, reclined across the couch, phone resting face-down on her chest. Her eyes were closed, chest rising and falling slowly as she dosed. The girl wore little, a pair of old boxers and a wife-beater that hung off her loosely.

 

If he'd watched more, paid more attention, perhaps he would have been able to intervene. Perhaps he would have noticed. Perhaps he could have prevented _everything_.

 

* * *

 

 

The hacker yawned, rubbing his eyes. The other hacker was relentless, and he'd spent all day rewriting the security codes. Lowering his hands, his eyes darted to the cat-shaped clock.

 

_Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!_

 

Before he could take in the time, however, his phone began to ring. He fumbled for the phone, vibrating inside its cat-shaped case, and took a moment to look at the name and picture.

 

“MC! Hey! I thought you were in bed!” his grin faltered as he looked at the computer again. There she was, fast asleep on the couch, but there was no denying that her name had shown up on his phone, as well as the picture of a cartoon cat she'd chosen as her avatar.

 

“S-Ssssevn?”

 

The hacker's grin fell.

 

“Help.”

 

 

The girl's voice was so soft as to be inaudible, little more than a mumble.

 

“What?”

 

Seven hummed, turning back to his computer and tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder. Something wasn't right about this. She was visible on his screen, fast asleep, and yet he was talking to her on his phone. There was no denying it was her on his phone; she had a distinct voice, lower than most girls' without being overly masculine, and with the distinct lilt of someone who wasn't a native speaker. He began to type in the code to reboot the CCTV.

 

“Help. I n-need... help.”

 

The hacker sat up straight, the computer screens dedicated to the CCTV went black as the cameras shut down, preparing to reboot. Despite himself, Seven felt panic trickle into his chest. In their short time of knowing each-other, he'd never heard MC sound so weak.

 

Tamping down the panic that fluttered in his chest, Seven fought to keep his voice calm. “MC, what's wrong? I need you to tell me what's wrong.”

 

“Un...” she gasped suddenly, making him jump, “Unknown w-wasss here.”

 

Seven's heart leaped into his throat, and he instantly stopped typing, jumping to his feet. “MC, are you bleeding?” He sent a short prayer up, pleading for MC to be safe, to not be hurt, to only be frightened.

 

She laughed dryly, the sound seeming to crackle in her throat. The sound cut off suddenly, with a sharp hiss. “O-ow. Bleeding i-isss an un-understa-atement.” Her voice died off, becoming a weak croak at the end.

 

The red-headed man gulped, and wondered what, exactly, she meant. An understatement? What had he done? How had he hurt her? He hurriedly left his room, trying not to attract Vanderwood's attention as he grabbed the nearest set of car keys off the hook.

 

“MC!” he lowered his voice, not certain whether Vanderwood was in the house or not. He was on thin ice with the man already, and he surely would not allow him to leave if he was. “You need to stay awake. Focus on my voice, okay?”

 

“Y-yeah, I got it.”

 

Seven looked down from the door of his car, the garage door opening automatically. He shot a quick message off to Jumin, who replied almost instantly. The hacker felt a weight slip off of his shoulders, but fear still burned in his chest.

 

“Jumin's on his way, alright?” Seven fumbled with the car keys, opening the door to the sports car and hopping in, hearing the engine roar as he turned the key.

 

“'Kay.”

 

Pulling out of the garage, Seven connected his phone to the car's bluetooth so he could use both hands to drive, knowing he'd need them at the speeds he was going.

 

With the sound turned up, he could now hear that her rattling breath was beginning to even out, to slow from the frantic pace it had been at before.

 

“MC! MC, stay awake! Can you,” Seven took a harsh breath, trying to calm himself down, “I need you to tell me where you're bleeding from.”

 

For a long moment, it seemed like MC wasn't going to answer. But then, finally, she spoke. “...M'kay. I... my torso. My arms, my legs. My face. I... he, he got my eyes.”

 

Seven jerked, and the tires of his car screeched loudly as he swerved, struggling to straighten out the car.

 

“What do you mean, _**your eyes**_!?”

 

“I, I don't. They, they hurt and, and my face is sticky.” Her voice was weak, and grew softer as she spoke, her breathing shaky and shallow.

 

But Seven didn't notice that, all he could focus on was that the hacker had gotten her eyes. His foot slammed down on the gas-pedal, and the sports car lived up to its brand, roaring full speed down the road.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! HE GOT YOUR EYES?!” He howled, something cold clenching tight around his heart.

 

“Mhhm.” MC hummed softly, sound little more than a soft sigh.

 

“MC? MC! MC?! YOU NEED TO STAY AWAKE!"

 

_**"FUCK!"** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since it seems to be pretty even, how about both?


End file.
